PTV-4 Program Schedule
To serve you better and cater to our Filipino people, People's Television (PTV) is the leading source of Philippine television. This means our top quality news and public affairs, cultural and educational, children's programs, sports and entertainment programs. Our goal to make them the alternative TV station for bridging the nation-building. MISSION :We shall inform, inspire, educate and empower our people and nation through relevant, trustworthy, and world-class quality television programs and services. :Our goal to make itself the alternative television network, giving priority to high-quality news and public affairs, cultural and educational, children's programs, entertainment and sports programs. :Disseminate objective and up-to-date information on government projects and activities. :Help translate the government's vision of national unity, social upliftment, economic progress, and enduring peace into reality. VISION :PTV shall be the leading news and public information channel in the country. :One of the major leaps PTV has taken was the production of new and additional programs to give new meaning to alternative programming and make primetime viewing more inviting, PTV guarantees to bring distinctive and captivating shows that will bring ample and balanced entertainment to its audience. :With 27 provincial stations strategically located around the archipelago and carried by the largest number of cable operators in the country today, the People's Television Network offers you superior service, satellite power and unbeatable nationwide reach and coverage. CORE VALUES :Professionalism, Integrity, Commitment, and Dedication :Teamwork, Innovation, and Service, Excellence :Value for God, Country and People PROVINCIAL STATIONS :LUZON :PTV 4 Manila :PTV 8 Baguio : PTV 4 Laoag :PTV 4 Vigan : PTV 6 Dagupan : PTV 11 Tuguegarao : PTV 4 Santiago, Isabela : PTV 13 Romblon : PTV 4 Puerto Princesa, Palawan :PTV 8 Naga :PTV 4 Goa, Camarines Sur :PTV 8 Legaspi :PTV 4 Virac, Catanduanes :VISAYAS :PTV 2 Iloilo :PTV 2 Bacolod :PTV 10 Dumaguete :PTV 11 Cebu :PTV 8 Tacloban :PTV 2 Guimaras :PTV 12 Calbayog :PTV 4 Borongan :MINDANAO :PTV 7 Zamboanga : PTV 11 Dipolog : PTV 11 Pagadian : PTV 11 Sibugay :PTV 8 Cagayan de Oro :PTV 11 Davao :PTV 5 General Santos :PTV 8 Kidapawan : PTV 9 Butuan : PTV 8 Agusan del Sur : PTV 8 Cotabato : PTV 4 Marawi : PTV 7 Jolo, Sulu :Free TV :800 Cable and Affiliates Systems Nationwide :Direct to Home Satellite Profile PTV-4 or People's Television Network Incorporated (PTNI) is the Philippine government’s flagship television network. It is a government-owned and controlled corporation created by law, Republic Act 7306 amended by Republic Act 10390. The channel is under the supervision of the President Communications Operations Office (PCOO). It airs news and current affairs on very high frequency (VHF). It is one of the three television channels owned by the Philippine government along with Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) and Radio Philippines Network (RPN). It is however the only one that has not been sold to private investors and the government wants to retain and develop. The channel underwent modernization when President Benigno Aquino III signed Republic Act 10390 that gave an additional P5 billion for the channel’s operations. New equipment were bought. PTV has five members on its board of directors. They are appointed by the president and they must represent different sectors: two from the government sector, one from the private sector, one from the private sector and the broadcast industry, and one from the educational sector. Although PTV’s audience share is not substantial as the network compared to the top three TV stations (ABS-CBN 2, GMA 7 and IBC 13), the channel has gained a newfound significance when President Rodrigo Duterte announced a month before his assumption into his office that the press interviews and conferences will be announce official statements through the state-run channel. This means that other networks must ask permission from PTV-4 to tap to its broadcast so the other networks can show it in their own networks. PTV-4 consistently ranks among the top 5 television networks in the country. Schedule :Monday-Friday :5 am – Oras ng Katotohanan (in HD) :6 am – ASEAN Spotlight TV (Southeast Asia) (in HD) :7 am – Bagong Pilipinas (LIVE) :7:45 am – Daily Info (LIVE) :8:30 am – :Mon & Wed: Chemistry in Action (in HD) :Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy (in HD) :Fri: CONSTEL English (in HD) :9 am – :Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life (in HD) :Tue & Thurs: Fun with Math (in HD) :9:30 am – DOSTv: Science for the People :10 am – TV Shop Philippines :11:30 am – Mindanao Hour (LIVE) :12:30 pm – Upin & Ipin (in HD) :1 pm – PTV News (LIVE) :2 pm – TV Shop Philippines :4 pm – Daimos (in HD) :4:30 pm – Magic DoReMi (in HD) :5 pm – Eyeshield 21 (in HD) :5:30 pm – Kilos Pronto (LIVE) :6:30 pm – PTV News (LIVE) :7:30 pm - :Mon: Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (in HD) :Tue: ASEAN Spotlight TV (in HD) :Wed: Insider Exclusive Kapihan (in HD) :Thurs: Iskoolmates (in HD) :Fri: GSIS Members Hour (in HD) :8:30 pm – One Well-Raised Daughter (in HD) :9:15 pm – PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) (in HD) :9:30 pm – PTV News (LIVE) :10:30 pm - :Mon: BizNews (in HD) :Tue: SME GO, Powered by Go Negosyo (in HD) :Wed: Concert at the Park (in HD) :Thurs: Tulay: Your Bridge to Understanding, Peace and Prosperity (in HD) :Fri: Public Eye (in HD) :11:30 pm – Oras ng Himala (in HD) :12:30 am to 1:30 am – TV Shop Philippines :Saturday :5 am – Biyaheng Bukid (in HD) :5:30 am – Oras ng Himala (in HD) :6:30 am – Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air (in HD) :7 am – Transformers: Prime (in HD) :7:30 am – Negoshow (in HD) :8 am – Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas (in HD) :9 am – Mag-Agri Tayo (in HD) :10 am – Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show (in HD) :11 am – Yan ang Marino (in HD) :11:30 am – The Doctor Is In (season 5) (in HD) :12 nn – UAAP Season 79 Women’s Volleyball (replay) (in HD) :2 pm – Auto Review (in HD) :2:30 pm – CGTN on PTV: Assignment Asia (in HD) :3 pm – One Passion, One League (LIVE) :4 pm – Philippines Football League (LIVE) :6 pm – PTV News (LIVE) :7 pm – Magic Wonderland (in HD) :7:30 pm – Pinoy U.S. Cops: Ride Along (in HD) :8 pm – The Breaking Point (in HD) :8:30 pm – CGTN on PTV: Faces of Africa (in HD) :9 pm – PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) (in HD) :9:15 pm – Concert at the Park (in HD) :10 pm – The Boardroom (in HD) :10:30 pm – Pilipino Box Office (in HD) :12:30 am to 1:30 am – TV Shop Philippines :Sunday :5 am – Biyaheng Bukid (in HD) :5:30 am – Oras ng Katotohanan (in HD) :6:30 am – Payo Alternatibo ng Dok Alternatibo (in HD) :7 am – Kakaibang Lunas (in HD) :7:30 am – Key of David (in HD) :8 am – Talitha Kum Healing Mass (LIVE) (in HD) :9 am – Alagang Magaling (in HD) :10 am – Buhay Pinoy (in HD) :10:30 am – Out of Town (Abel Cruz) (in HD) :11 am – UAAP Season 79 Women’s Volleyball (replay) (in HD) :3 pm – Sagisag Kultura sa PTV (in HD) :4 pm – Philippines Football League (LIVE) :6 pm – PTV News (LIVE) :7 pm – iTravel Pinas (in HD) :7:30 pm – GSIS Members Hour (replay) (in HD) :8:30 pm – CGTN on PTV: Rediscovering China (in HD) :9 pm – PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) (in HD) :9:15 pm – Paco Park Presents (in HD) :10 pm – Primetime Cinema (in HD) :12 mn – Oras ng Himala (in HD) :1 am to 2 am – TV Shop Philippines :with PTV Newsbreak (hourly news capsules every Monday to Friday at 10 am, 11 am, 12 nn, 4 pm, 5 pm and 9 pm, and Saturday and Sunday at 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm, 4 pm, 5 pm) 'In-House Programs' NEWS PROGRAMS :DAILY INFO (Audrey Gorriceta and Diane Querrer) :Weekdays 7:45AM-8:30AM :Anchors: Audrey Gorriceta and Diane Querrer :PTV NEWS ''(Alex Santos and Princess Habibah Sarip-Paudac) :Weekdays 1:00PM-2:00PM :A one-and-a-half-hour noontime newscast of PTV that features the top stories of the day here and around the world. Through its live interviews and reports, PTV News delivers balanced and factual news stories. :Anchors: Alex Santos and Princess Habibah Sarip-Paudac :''PTV NEWS (Rolly Gonzalo, Aljo Bendijo) :Weekdays 6:30PM-7:30PM :The primetime newscast of PTV that features the top stories of the day here and around the world. Through its live reports, PTV News aims to deliver balanced and fair news reporting, making each of the stories newsworthy. :Anchors: Aljo Bendijo and Rolly Gonzalo :PTV NEWS (Charmaine Espina, Anthony Pangilinan and Catherine Vital) :Weekdays 9:30PM-10:30PM :The country's late-night English news program on Philippine television. Featuring the latest news around the world through local, national and foreign news, live interviews, business and economy news through updates on the stock market and fluctuation in foreign exchange currencies, weather forecast from PTV InfoWeather, sports news and entertainment news, PTV News geared towards more than headlines, executives, government officials and foreign communities. This late-night English news program also includes the investigative reports on business matters that affect the nation. :Anchors: Anthony Pangilinan, Catherine Vital and Charmaine Espina :PTV NEWSBREAK :Weekdays 10AM, 11AM, 12NN, 3PM, 4PM, 5PM, 9PM :Weekends 9AM, 10AM, 11 AM, 12NN, 1PM, 2PM, 3PM, 4PM, 5PM :News is always quick, brief and on-the-go. And for those who want their news the way it should be, Newsbreak should be their pick. Newsbreak aired daily from 09:00 AM to 09:00 PM. Newsbreak delivers the breaking news despite the morning lull through brief news items ranging from two to three minutes. :Anchors: Audrey Gorriceta, Christine Santos, Ria Fernandez and Julius Disamburun :PTV NEWS (Rocky Ignacio and Ralph Obina on Saturday/Joseph Parafina and Diane Querrer on Sunday) :Weekends 6:00PM-7:00PM :Saturday Anchors: Rocky Ignacio and Ralph Obina :Sunday Anchors: Joseph Parafina and Diane Querrer PUBLIC AFFAIRS PROGRAMS :BAGONG PILIPINAS (Karla Paderna, Jule Guiang, Dianne Medina, Greco Belgica) :Weekdays 7:00AM-7:45AM :Hosts: Dianne Medina, Jule Guiang, Karla Paderna and Greco Belgica :KILOS PRONTO (Alex Santos, Ben Tulfo, Erwin Tulfo) :Weekdays 5:30PM-6:30PM :Kilos Pronto will go head on with the primetime national newscasts of other “giant” TV networks. The program’s format is fast-paced call to action public service and news bits. :Hosts: Ben Tulfo, Erwin Tulfo and Alex Santos :BIZNEWS (Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee) :Monday 10:30PM-11:30PM :An interactive program with invited prominent guests from public and private business sector to talk about the latest information, strategies and policies. This program will be giving a lot of information we need to understand economics and marketing. :Host: Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee :INSIDE EXCLUSIVE KAPIHAN (Rey Langit) :Wednesday 7:30PM-8:30PM :Host: Mr. Rey Langit :ISKOOLMATES (Jules Guiang, Hessa Gonzales and JV Cruz) :Thursday 7:30PM-8:30PM :The program is a youth oriented show. Iskoolmates visits Colleges/Universities and discuss relevant topics/issues that affect the youth and the society through an informal debate. A segment of the program is also a feature of the school, their history/background, facilities and achievements. :Hosted by Jules Guiang, Hessa Gonzales and JV Cruz. :GSIS MEMBERS HOUR (VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez) :Friday 7:30PM-8;30PM :One hour of the latest news and updates about the GSIS as well as sent-in inquiries on GSIS benefits and programs. The GSIS Members Hour is the only television show that tackles the anything and everything about the Government Service Insurance System. The show was created to fulfill the GSIS promise to provide better service, promote transparency, and maintain an air of open dialogue with its stakeholders, composed of 1.5 million active and retired Philippine government employees. Hosted by VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez. :PUBLIC EYE :Friday 10:30PM-11;30PM :A 1-hour reality documentary program, without a host, the “Case Study” or interviewee serves as the narrator of the episode. The program ventures out from the usual host-driven documentaries that are currently shown on TV. In “Public Eye’, we let the subjects do the talking. After all, the best persons to tell these stories are the ones who lived through the experiences themselves. :NEGOSHOW :Saturday 7:30AM-8:00AM :Produced by Asian Television Content (ATC), a 30-minute business magazine-type program. :Hosts: Mr. Leo Martinez and Ms. Emelie Katigbak :THE BREAKING POINT :Saturday 8:30PM-9:00PM :The program aims to reintroduce the various government agencies of the contry thru advocating the current administrations in "Partners for Chance" slogan. :Host: Aljo Bendijo and Nikka Cleofe-Alejar :THE BOARDROOM :Saturday 10:00PM-10:30PM :Hosted by Anthony Pangilinan, the program deliver the stories behind the country’s top business icons, leaders and execuitves. EDUCATIONAL PROGRAMS :CHEMISTRY IN ACTION (Randy See) :Monday and Wednesday 8:30AM-9:00AM :Chemistry telecourse, which aims to enhance the teachers' competence and confidence in teaching Chemistry to high school students. It specifically targets lessons that are usually hard to teach, giving the teachers leverage when teaching their students in a classroom setting. Expository presentations, laboratory demonstrations, and applications of concepts and principles using familiar examples are provided to impart these concepts effectively. Chemistry in Action is hosted by Randy See. :Current: Randy See (2015-present) :Former: Ramon Miranda (1995-2001) :PHYSICS IN EVERYDAY LIFE (Neric Acosta) :Monday and Wednesday 9:00AM-9:30AM :A telecourse for college students that features lessons on physics. :The telecourse facilitates learning and development of concepts in Physics. This is done by linking physical concepts and principles with daily activities as well as laboratory experiments and demonstrations. :The program also demonstrates teaching strategies that promote active learner participation and acquisition of logical thinking skills. It is currently hosted by Neric Acosta. :Current: Neric Acosta (2015-present) :Former: Dr. Zeny Domingo (1995-2001) :SCIENCE MADE EASY (William Thio) :Tuesday and Thursday 8:30AM-9:00AM :A telecourse for elementary students and elementary science teachers that features lessons on basic science. It is specifically designed to make teachers aware that teaching is not difficult and that it can be exciting and enjoyable. It also aims to develop thinking skills and demonstrate different strategies and activities for making science concepts easily understandable to grade school pupils. In addition, it provides teachers with a basic understanding of science concepts required in the elementary curriculum and their applications in daily life. Science Made Easy is a comprehensive distance learning program via television with William Thio. :Current: William Thio (2015-present) :Former: Lourdes R. Carale (1995-2001) :FUN WITH MATH (K.A. Antonio) :Tuesday and Thursday 9:00AM-9:30AM :Fun with Math is an adaptation of the NHK produced video material of the same title. The local version is a half-hour educational program that helps kids to understand math problems better through the use of cartoon characters. Mathematical concepts are simplified for the children by using everyday experiences where they can fully comprehend the concepts involved. :In each episode, the teacher presents a problem, and solutions are given by the puppets as applied in day-to-day activities. Fun with Math proves that kids can actually enjoy and have fun in learning Math. The program is currently hosted by K.A. Antonio. :Current: K.A. Antonio (2016-present) :Former: Queena Lee-Chua (1995-2001), Diane Querrer (2015-2016) :CONSTEL ENGLISH (Kira Balinger) :Friday 8:30AM-9:30AM :Every Friday mornings, Constel English is a telecourse for high school students that aims to upgrade the teaching competencies of English teachers. Consisting of 45 lessons with various segments in Listening, Reading, Writing, Speaking, Grammar, and Literature, these are specifically designed for English teachers to have a comprehensive distance learning program via television. Teaching materials along with supplementary activities to enhance comprehension and participation also accompany the lessons. :Each episode has been evaluated by project consultants and ELT specialists. :This telecourse directly benefits elementary, secondary, and tertiary English teachers in both public and private schools is hosted by Kira Balinger. :Current: Kira Balinger (2015-present) :Former: Mae Fernandez-Legaspi (1995-2001) :DOSTV: SCIENCE FOR THE PEOPLE :Weekdays 9:30AM-10:00AM :DOSTv is the official weather and science program of the Department of Science and Technology to communicate Science For The People, promote a culture of science and technology, and raise the aspirations of our youth to pursue careers in Science, Technology, Engineering, and Mathematics and be the leaders of the future. Produced by DOST- Science and Technology Information Institute, DOSTv airs Monday to Friday via PTV 4 at 9:30am; Global News Network at 11:00am and 4:00pm; and DOSTv's online platforms, www.dostv.ph, www.dostv.ph/youtube, facebook.com/DOSTvPH at 11:00am. :Host: Gel Miranda AGRICULTURAL :BIYAHENG BUKID :Saturday and Sunday 5:00AM-5:30AM :Hosts: Manny Piñol, Diane Querrer and Allan Allanigue :MAG-AGRI TAYO (Philip Daffon) :Saturday 9:00AM-10:00AM :A television program dedicated solely to promoting agriculture and aquaculture. Mag-Agri Tayo is now on its 14th year and has gained a wide viewership based nationwide. It is also being watched in other countries. Mag-Agri Tayo has garnered several awards for its contribution to the promotion of agriculture and aquaculture development, technology popularization and awareness on the importance of agriculture not only to food production and sufficiency but also in economic development. Hosted by Philip Daffon, Jr. ENTERTAINMENT :CONCERT AT THE PARK (Susan Fernandez-Magno) :Saturday 9:15PM-10:00PM :A musical program featuring live performances by budding and professional musicians at the Rizal Park. The program showcases Filipino music at its best. Bringing to television viewers these regular public concerts helps in promoting appreciation and support for Filipino cultural music. :Host: Susan Fernandez-Magno :PILIPINO BOX OFFICE :Saturday 10:30PM-12:30AM :Pilipino Box Office is a 2 hour program featuring some of the most well-loved Tagalog movies ever produced. So bring out the popcorn and relax at home while watching your favorite Tagalog movie. :PACO PARK PRESENTS (Maribel Fernandez) :Sunday 9:15PM-10:00PM :The musical show presenting public concerts held regularly at the Paco Park in Manila. Viewers can enjoy live music from some of the country's freshest, most promising musical talents as they sing a variety of songs from romantic kundimans to modern pop songs. Hosted by Maribel Fernandez, the program gives you live music at its best as performed by talented Filipino artists. :PRIMETIME CINEMA :Sunday 10:00PM-12:00MN :Are you a couch potato? If yes, then Primetime Cinema is the show for you. It gives you two hours of Korean movies you've always wanted to see or want to watch over and over again. How's that for entertainment Sit back and enjoy your favorite Korean movies every Sunday nights. SPORTS PROGRAMS :UAAP :Wednesday and Friday 10:00AM-12:00NN (LIVE) and 3:30PM-5:30PM (LIVE) :Saturday and Sunday 12:00NN-4:00PM (LIVE) (simulcast on S+A) :AUTO REVIEW (Ron de los Reyes) :Saturday 12:30PM-1:00PM :This half-hour sports program features the latest automobile trends, the latest car racing events and the freshest news on the automotive industry. Informational tips on engine maintenance and basic car troubleshooting are given to let you get the most out of your vehicle and have a smoother drive. Find out the latest auto news update on motor sports and motor shows happening in the local and international scenes. Line-up of motoring events that will be held in and around the country are also given. :Host: Ron de los Reyes See also *Old PTV-4 Sked in 1999 *PTV-4 Old Sked (February 19-25, 2001) *NBN 4 Schedule (June 2003) *Old NBN 4 Programs (2006-2007) *PTV-4 Schedule (2012) *Thoughts on Telebisyon ng Bayan *PTV-4 Schedule (2014) *PTV-4 launching PrimeNovela *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network of the government *PBA D-League premieres on PTV-4 starting October 27 *PTV-4 Coordinates With Korean Entertainment To Introduce 'Here Comes Mr. Oh' And Other Korean Shows In Our Country *'Magic Wonderland' Premieres April 6 on PTV-4 *PTV-4 Schedule (2015) *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network like PTV *28th SEA Games on PTV-4 – Team Philippines Schedules *PTV-4’s two of Koreanovelas now airing *In the works: Korean-produced shows catering to Pinoys *The Legendary Doctor brings daily Koreanovela to PTV-4 *PTV NEWS: Unified ‘One-Brand’ News Programs to Kick Off this July 21 on PTV-4 *PTV-4 Schedule for 2016 William Jones Cup *UAAP Season 79 Games Schedule and Results *UAAP Season 79 volleyball starts February *New PTV4 head reacts to rumors about signing up Kris Aquino, other celebs *‘The Legendary Doctor’ warms Pinoy’s hearts *No negotiation between PTV 4 & Kris of IBC 13 *PTV tie-up with art and culture, cinema Category:People's Television Network Category:Program Schedule